


Grip Of Nyx

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, very sleepy ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grip Of Nyx

Julian is quiet where he lies, stretched across Garak’s bed; the fabric of the sheets is softer than his own, and no doubt horrifically expensive, but it feels good against his skin.

It’s warm in Garak’s quarters, very warm indeed, and Julian’s clothes had long since been laid aside.

Garak strokes down the length of his spine again and again with the back of his knuckles, occasionally stroking over his shoulders, and really he ought object to being petted so but the heat has made him sleepy and more lenient as to Garak’s touches.

“What time is it?” He asks, and the words are half-muffled against the Cardassian’s knee.

“Time to sleep, my dear doctor. Come now, stop focusing on numbers and relax some, hmm?” Garak is good at teasing and snarking and innuendoing, but somehow he’s even more proficient at this, this gentle coaxing.

Julian considers his retort, and he lets the argument rest on his tongue as his eyes come closed.  
It takes him not two minutes to fall asleep, and the idea of debate is forgotten.

Garak looks down at him for a monent, stroking through the thick hair on his head before lying back. 

The young doctor, it seems, is a particularly comforting weight upon his thigh.


End file.
